The Famous Jett Jackson: The College Years
by Raven03
Summary: A continuation of Reunion. The gang gets ready for Senior Prom, Graduation, Senior Trip, and College
1. Prom

Summary: This is following two years after _Reunion. _The gang is getting ready for Senior Prom, Graduation, and College.

Disclaimer: The characters of The Famous Jett Jackson do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback.   


Chapter I: Prom

"How about this one?" Kayla asked her best friend, Traci Johnson. They were sitting on the floor in Traci's room looking through magazines for Prom dresses. Traci had moved back to Wilsted almost two years ago. Her, Jett, and J.B. had grown up together, but then she had moved to California around the same time Jett had and taken up a career in acting. About a year after Jett had moved back home, Traci's parents had decided to move back to Wilsted and she had been offered a regular spot on Jett's TV show "Silverstone." 

Shortly after getting settled back here, Traci thought she was adopted and that Jett was her brother. She had found some custody papers she thought were adoption papers. But they were only in case anything happened to her parents. Jett has some too but neither one of them need them now since they're both about to turn eighteen. 

Traci's face lights up as she glances at the magazine in Kayla's hands. "Ooo, that'll look good on you!" A big smile breaks out on Kayla's face and she asks, "Really? You think so?" Traci nods her head excitedly. "Girl, yes! Jett will love it!" This comment causes a blush to creep into Kayla's face. "If you wore the clothes you paint in, Jett'll still think you look good."

Kayla's smile softens as she takes in what Traci has said. It is true. Jett will think she looks beautiful no matter what she has on. The past year and half has been the happiest time in her life. Her and Jett had finally hooked up and shortly after she had gotten a new best friend.

At first, she was a bit jealous when Traci had moved back to Wilsted. She was all Jett talked about when he heard she was moving back. She had learned that he, Traci, and J.B. had grown up together and that she was like a sister to Jett. Kayla had hoped that that was all it was, and it was. She had realized that Traci was the sibling that Jett never had and, no matter how old she got, always be like a sister to him. 

"O.k. Now that we have me a potential dress for Prom, lets find you one." Kayla says, reaching for another magazine. "Don't bother," Traci replies, "I didn't find anything." She motions to the magazines scattered at her feet. "Whatever, I saw you staring at a few dresses for like a good ten minutes," Kayla says. "I don't know what you're talking about," Traci responds jokingly. Kayla ignores this remark and flips through a magazine. She stops when she comes to an ugly lime green and hot pink dress.

Kayla glances at Traci, who's looking through another magazine, then back at the dress. She puts on a straight face and turns to Traci. "Trae, I found *the* perfect dress for you," she says and gives Traci the magazine. Traci stares at the dress a moment then crosses her arms. She tries to hold a serious face but it falls once Kayla starts giggling. She starts laughing too and pushes Kayla playfully. They then start going through magazines and choosing ugly dresses that would look good on the other.

It was times like this that Traci was glad that her parents had decided to move back to Wilsted. She had been lonely when Jett had moved back. He was the only person she was really close to. She was also thankful that Kayla was best friends with Jett and J.B. because she'd never had a best friend that was a girl. These days there were some females you just couldn't trust. But Kayla was different. She was a lot like Traci. She didn't care what anyone said or thought about her. She lives life to the fullest and whatever she does, she does to satisfy herself. And her artwork shows that.

A little while later Traci's mom comes in and asks if they've found a dress. "I have," Kayla answers and shows Traci's mom the dress she chose. "Sweetie, did you find one?" Traci shakes her head then starts laughing. "Aw, come on Trae. I know you found one. Show us. Please," Kayla says. Traci finally gives in and shows them the dress. The room fills with 'Ooos' and 'Ahhhs' as Kayla and Traci's mom look at the dress Traci has chosen. It is a long, ivory dress with spaghetti straps that criss-cross at the back. The dress has two types of material. The material on the bottom is satin and the one on the top is see-thru. And there is a layer of satin that drapes slightly across the chest.

"Trae, it's perfect," Kayla says. "Really, you think so?" Traci asks. "Sweetie are you kidding," her mom says, "It's gorgeous. Ryan will think you look beautiful in it." Traci and Kayla turn their heads sharply to look at Traci's mom. Traci frowns slightly. "Mom, what're talking about?" Her mom looks like she's just been caught sneaking in the house after curfew. "Mom." Traci presses. "I should've known I wasn't gonna be able to keep this from you for long," her mom says sighing. "Keep what from me?" Traci asks. "Ryan's coming to escort you to Prom." 

Who's Ryan? I'll give you a hint: Jett doesn't like him. If you review and tell me what you think, I'll tell more in the next chapter. So please review, I would appreciate it very, very much.


	2. A Prom Date

Disclaimer: The characters of The Famous Jett Jackson do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback.   
Chapter II: A Prom Date

Traci's eyes widen in surprise as her mother confesses what she has done. "You did what?" Traci says, enunciating each word. Her mom bites her lip, "Ryan had called the other day, but you were at the set. We got on the subject of Prom and I asked him if he would escort you and I told him you wouldn't have a problem with it."

Traci jumps to her feet and starts pacing. Kayla and Traci's mom eye her cautiously. "Mom, I cannot believe you did that. I told you I was fine going to the prom by myself." Traci's mom stands up too. "Well I'm sorry but I did not want my only child going to her Senior Prom by herself." Traci doesn't answer her and continues rambling off at the mouth. "This is bad, very bad." Kayla says from her spot on the floor. Traci stops her pacing and looks at her.

"I know." Traci replies. "Jett." Kayla says. "I know." Traci says again with a look of panic on her face. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Her mom asks. Traci sighs, "Mom, you remember that guy who had asked me out but then come to find out, he had a girlfriend?" Her mom frowns slightly. "Yeah Sweetie, but what does that have to do with Ryan?" Traci bites her lip and answers her. "Ryan was that guy." Traci mom's eyes go wide. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have asked him to go with you to Prom!" "Because it wasn't important at the time, and plus he apologized." Her mom sighs, "So, what does this have to do with Jett?" Traci glances at Kayla then back at her mom. "Jett was very upset about what Ryan did to me, even after he apologized." "But Sweetie that was almost three years ago. I'm sure Jett's not gonna hold a grudge. He's better than that."

"Mom. I promised Jett that I wouldn't get involved with Ryan again and you know how protective Jett is of me." Her mom bites her lip, mimicking Traci's earlier actions. "I see what you mean." Traci nods her head, "Good. Now just call Ryan back and tell him there's been a change of plans." A look of panic passes her mom's face. Traci notices this and says, "He's coming here today, isn't he?" 

"Tomorrow." Her mom says. Traci rubs a hand across her eyes. She looks at Kayla and says, "What are we going to do?" Kayla walks over to Traci and puts her arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll figure something out, you always do." Traci lets out a nervous laugh, "I hope."

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Traci paces back and forth on the set of Silverstone. Every once in a while she would stop and watch as Jett did some last minute shots for the latest episode. She bites her nail and realizes what she is doing and stops. She is so lost in thought that she jumps when someone touches her shoulder. 

She turns around and sees J.B. standing before her. "J.B. you scared the bejeebus outta me. What's up?" She asks him. J.B. laughs. "Sorry for scaring you. I came by to see how you were doing. Kayla told me about what happened yesterday." 

Traci sighs. She had been doing a lot of that lately. "What am I going to do? If Jett finds out that Ryan is coming and suspects I had something to do with it, he's gonna kill me." J.B. puts an arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder. "Me and Kay are here for you." "I know, I just don't want Jett to be mad at yall too." 

"Don't worry about us, we can handle it. Well, I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. I gotta get back to the store." "Thanks," Traci says hugging him. "I'll see you later." "Bye Trae." She watches as J.B. walks off then turns to see Jett approaching her. _I guess it's now or never Trae._ Traci says to herself.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jett watches as Traci paces back and forth. Her face was scrunched up as if something were bothering her. Jett wondered what was going on with her. If he didn't know any better he'd say she had been avoiding him all day. Kayla had told him that her and Traci had found Prom dresses the day before and that they should have them in a couple of days, in time for Prom this weekend. 

Jett knew they both would look beautiful, he just wished Traci hadn't decided to go by herself. Jett looks down at the script in his hand. When he looks back up, he sees Traci talking with J.B. He watches them a moment then saw J.B. put his arm around Traci's should and she lay her head upon his shoulder.

For some reason this made Jett jealous. In the past if Traci was having a problems she always came to him unless she was having a problem with him. A light bulb suddenly went off in Jett's head as he realized that Traci had indeed been avoiding him. He wondered what was bothering Traci that J.B. made a special trip by the set to see her. Well, he was about to find out. When he sees J.B. leaving he starts walking towards Traci.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey," Traci says as Jett comes to stop before her. "Hi," he replies. Traci mentally calms herself. "Trae, I need to talk to you," she nods. "I have to be somewhere in a few. Walk with me?" she asks. Jett nods his head. "Ok, I have to change first." Jett doesn't answer, instead he eyes her outfit from head to toe, stopping at her exposed midriff. "Jett," Traci says, arching an eyebrow when he looks at her. "Yeah, um, ok." 

Traci continues to arch her eyebrow at him. "I'll see you outside then." She says and heads to her trailer. Jett stands there watching her walk off. _What is wrong with me? I have a girlfriend. Plus, Traci is like a sister to me. _Jett releases a breath and heads to his trailer.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Traci sits on the steps of her trailer and waits for Jett. While changing she had been wondering why Jett had been staring at her the way he did. _What was up with that? He was looking at me as if he…no, I must be crazy. Jett has a girlfriend and he wouldn't be looking at me like that. But he was and you liked it. No, I didn't. He's my friend, almost like a brother. _

Traci is pulled from her thoughts when she notices Jett standing in front of her. "What is up with you Trae?" She tries not to look panicked when she answers him. "Nothing, I'm cool," she says tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. He looks at her skeptically. "Ready?" He asks, extending his right hand to help Traci up. She nods and places her left hand in his. After getting to her feet, Traci expects Jett to let go of her hand, but he doesn't so they start walking. "So," Traci says, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "ready for Prom this weekend?" Jett looks at her. "Yeah, you?" Traci nods her head. "Can't wait, it's gonna be the bomb." Jett laughs. 

"Yeah, I know you gonna be busting some bad moves." Traci smiles, "You know it." Jett continues laughing then suddenly turns serious. "Trae, I wish you wouldn't go by yourself." Traci looks at the ground. She had been waiting on him to approach the subject, knowing that she wouldn't have to. "I mean, there are a lot of guys who want to go with you to Prom. It's not too late to ask one of them." 

Traci withdraws her hand from Jett's and stops walking. She turns towards Jett and crosses her arms across her chest. Jett stops walking and waits for her to say something. He knew his last comment wasn't gonna go by unnoticed. "First of all, I already told you that I prefer to go by myself. Second of all, I don't care who wants to go with me and I would appreciate it if you would drop it. Please." Jett looks down. "I'm sorry, I was trying to help." 

Traci sighs and takes both of Jett's hands in hers. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were only being a friend. It's just, I'm hearing the same thing from my mom and it is irking me." Jett smiles at her. "It's ok. I still love you." He says pulling her into a hug. Traci loops her arms around his neck. "Thanks," she says. 

Before pulling away she places a kiss on his cheek. As Traci pulls back Jett doesn't let her go. Traci looks at Jett with confusion in her eyes. It quickly disappears when she realizes what he is about to do. Traci tries to move but her legs aren't listening. She patiently waits for it all to be over and then she'll pretend it never happened. She looks at his lips just as they are about to touch hers. 

"Silverstone!" Someone suddenly screams. Traci jumps away from Jett at the sudden distraction. She turns away from him and sees a group of kids running towards them. Traci is thankful for the distraction as the kids ask Jett for autographs. However it is short-lived when the kids all have their autographs. Just as Jett finally looks at her after their near kiss another kid recognizes Traci. "Hey you guys, it's Silverstone's twin, Raven!"

Traci could've kissed the little kid for recognizing her. She graciously signs autographs for them .When she's down to the last kid, they stick around to ask her questions. She was glad that little kids asked so many questions. It bought her some time. 

Jett, however, was getting antsy so he told the kids that he and Traci had to be somewhere.

He put his hand at the small of Traci's back and lead her off towards the way they were heading. Before he can say anything Traci beats him to it. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jett seems to accept her trying to change the subject so he answers her. "You've been acting weird all day, towards me especially." Traci nods her head. "You're right, I have. There is something I have to tell you and I don't know how." "Ok." Jett answers. Traci notices that they were approaching her destination: the bus station. 

"The reason I snapped on you earlier is because Mom went behind my back and got me a date for Prom." Jett nodded and could understand why she had been acting weird. "Ok, but why have you been avoiding me though?" Traci bites her lip nervously and stops as they come to the bus station. She looks past Jett to tell him why she had been avoid him when she spots a familiar person walking towards them.

Before Traci can say anything to Jett the person makes his presence known. "Hey Traci, Jett." Jett whirls around and comes face to face with Ryan Drake. Jett frowns. "What are you doing here?" Jett demands. Ryan's eyes widen as he realizes that Jett didn't know he was coming. "Well, guess I'll have to break the news to you Jett," Jett narrows his eyes, "What news?" Traci closes her eyes and groans inwardly. She knew there was no stopping Ryan now. "I'll be escorting Traci to Prom." He answers, grinning. Jett's eyes widen and he stares at Traci accusingly.


	3. Controntations

**A/N. Sorry it has taken so long to post a new chapter, I kind of got discouraged. I thank everyone who have either read or reviewed my story. Happy reading to all -Raven.**

Chapter III: Confrontations

Jett looked at Traci with disbelief on his features. _She wouldn't. She promised she'd stay away from him. _He said to himself. "Jett," Traci says, "I found out yesterday that he was coming. My mom asked him to escort me.

I had no idea until she let it slip yesterday." Jett looks down then back up at Traci. "Well, why didn't you tell me yesterday then?" Traci bites her lip. "I didn't know how. I was afraid that you would get all upset and…." she trails off and looks at Ryan.

"Can you give us a minute…please?" Traci asks him. "Sure, anything." He replies and walks off. Traci turned her attention back to Jett. "Even though he lied to me you knew I still liked him, and I thought that you would think that I wanted him to escort me to Prom. That--"

"That I would think you saying that you wanted to go by yourself was a lie, when all along Ryan was coming to escort you."

Traci nods as he finishes. Jett looks down then back up. "I'm sorry, but I'm thinking that now because you kept it from me. And right now, I have nothing else to say to you."

And with that he turns and leaves. Traci stares after him. She had expected he would react like this. Now she had even more to worry about. Especially with him almost kissing her.

Traci rubs a hand across her eyes. She had to tell Kayla. As much as she didn't want to, Kayla was her best friend and deserved to know. Ryan walks back over to Traci. She gives him a look of disgust and walks off. Ryan smirks and follows her. Once he catches up with her she starts talking.

"You just have to stir up things, don't you? You knew Jett didn't know you were coming. Because if he did he would not have come to the bus station with me. You just wanted to rub it in his face, didn't you?"

Ryan sighs, "Oh come on now Traci, it's been how long since we've seen each other?

Plus, the last time we spoke I told you I had nothing against Jett. It's him who has a problem with me." "With good reason. You provoke him, Ryan. You think all of it's funny. After two years I would think you would've grown out of that. But, I see you haven't."

"Look, Traci. Let's just leave the past in the past. You should be happy. Your Senior Prom is in a couple of days." Traci rolls her eyes. "I would be happy if I was going by myself but--"

Her words are cut short when Ryan grabs her wrists and jerks her towards him. "Look, I didn't come all the way to this in-the-middle-of-nowhere town to hear you complain about my being here. I suggest you try to make the best of it, because I am not leaving. No matter how much you or Jett want me to."

Traci jerks out of his grasp and narrows her eyes at him. "Don't you ever grab me like that again. I don't know who you think you are, but if you do plan on staying here, then you better learn how to respect me and my friends. I am not some property that you can jerk around when your feelings are hurt. I suggest _you_ deal with it."

And with that she leaves Ryan standing there looking stupid.

As Traci storms into her house she can only think of releasing her anger on the one person who caused all this drama: her wonderful mother. Not caring if Ryan finds his way to her house, Traci searches for her mother.

She heads to the kitchen where she finds her parents acting like some teenagers at a make-out party. Traci rolls her eyes and clears her throat. They finally separate from each other. "Hi Sweetie," her mom says, "Where's Ryan?" Traci crosses her arms and shrugs her shoulders. This gesture causes her mother to give her one of her 'looks.'

"That's my girl," her father says grinning. His remark causes his wife to give him the same look she gave to Traci. Just then they hear someone enter the house. "Hello? Anyone home?" It is Ryan. Traci sighs in frustration and stalks up to her room from the kitchen.

Ryan cautiously opens the door he had saw Traci disappear in only moments ago. He steps into a hallway and sees a staircase in front of him. On his right is the living room and on his left is a dining room, which looks like it leads to the kitchen. "Hello, anyone home?" He calls out.

A moment later he sees Traci's mother come from the kitchen. "Hello Ryan," she says with a smile on her face. It is the first friendly greeting he's received since his arrival. "I'm Nicole, Traci's mother. How was your trip?"

Ryan smiles back at Traci's mother. She is a very beautiful woman. He sees where Traci gets her looks from. "It was long, but I'm glad to be here now." A man Ryan suspects is Traci's father comes to stand behind her.

"Ryan, this is my husband, Boris. Honey, this is the young man I was telling you about that will be escorting Traci to Prom." Boris eyes Ryan warningly. He extends his hand and Ryan shakes it. "It's nice to meet you sir." Boris nods. "Let me ask you something. My daughter was upset when she came home. Why?"

Ryan panics a moment then swallows. "Um, sir, you see she doesn't like the idea of my being here, and she hates that I'm escorting her to prom." Boris continues to stare Ryan down. "I don't blame her. I would be too if my mother found me a date for my senior prom." At that comment Nicole hits him on the arm.

"What?" He asks, rubbing his arm. "I was just being honest." Nicole rolls her eyes and turns to Ryan. "Don't mind him honey, he's just very protective of Traci. Let me show you to your room." She takes Ryan's hand and heads upstairs.

"Make sure he as the room right next to ours," Boris yells up at his wife. "I ain't about to have some little punk with raging hormones anywhere near my little girl."

I haven't had a review in God knows when. I would really appreciate it.  
Oh, can anyone goes what real-life couple is Traci's parents.


	4. Prom Night

Chapter IV: Prom Night

Traci sits in a chair in her room as her mom does her make-up.

"Honey, quit scrunching up your face. Relax," her mom says for the third time.

Traci tries to do as she is told but it is proving to be very difficult because of all the thoughts that are running through her head. She hasn't spoken to Jett since Ryan arrived. Traci has tried avoiding Ryan as much as possible, even with him staying in her house. She has decided not to tell Kayla about the almost-kiss between her and Jett. If she does she would probably end up losing another friend.

"Alright, I'm done." Traci turns her head and looks in the mirror. "You look beautiful," her mom said.

Her hair is done in little twists around her head and pulled into a French roll. Two pieces are spiral curled on either side of face and hang down past her shoulders. She has silver jewelry on to match her cream-colored dress.

She does look beautiful, she just doesn't feel beautiful. She feels like crap.

"Thanks Mom," she says and tries to force a smile.

Nicole puts a finger under Traci's chin and turns her so she can look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry," she says softly, "Jett is not one to hold grudges. No matter how bad yall have fallen out, yall always fell back in."

Traci just stares at her. A smile slowly makes its way across her face. "Thanks, Mom," she says, hugging her.

Traci eventually makes her way downstairs where her father and Ryan are waiting. He is actually being nice to her. Her father must have had something to do with it. She poses for pictures with him. She finally escapes when her mother leaves the room to go get the video camera.

"Bye Daddy," she says hugging him. "Bye Sweetie, have fun," Traci nods and leaves the house.

"Traci, you um…you look great," Ryan says.

"Thanks, so do you." They continue walking in silence.

"Traci, I wanted to apologize for my behavior when I arrived. The truth is I don't want to be here any more than you want me to."

Traci looks at him in surprise. "Really?" she asks him.

"Yeah, if it means ruining your senior Prom," he says nodding.

Traci stops walking and turns to Ryan. "I'm sorry too, it's just I was upset with you because Jett was upset with you. It's not really your fault. And, if it makes you feel any better I'm glad that I now have an escort."

Ryan smiles then turns to look at the house they've stopped in front of. "Jett's house," he asks. Traci nods and they walk onto the porch. "I'll wait out here," Ryan says and walks over to the swing. Traci takes a deep breath then pushes the doorbell.

Jett stands in front of his mirror as he puts on his hunter green tie. He has to admit, he looks damn good in his black tux with the vest matching the tie. He and Kayla will be matched perfectly. Jett hasn't seen her dress he only knows that it is hunter green. He doesn't care what color her dress is, he knows she will look great. Jett's thoughts turn to Traci. He hasn't spoken to her since her 'date' arrived. He's not mad at her, just upset that Ryan will be escorting her to Prom. He knows Traci will look great too. He still feels bad for overreacting about Ryan being here. He knows it isn't her fault. He's decided that he's going to apologize to her tonight and try to be civil towards Ryan.

Jett sighs and looks himself over once more then heads down the stairs. He stops in the entryway to the living room. His mom, dad, and his nana, Ms. Coretta looks up at him.

"Is that my great-grandson looking like he just stepped out of an Ebony magazine," Ms. Coretta says.

Wood and Jules tell him how handsome he looks. And before he can blink Jules pulls out her camera.

Jett goes over and pulls Ms. Coretta from the couch so she can take a picture with him. As he finishes taking pictures with them he hears the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," he says and heads to the door. All breath leaves Jett as his eyes land on Traci standing on his porch.

She smiles softly at him and says, "Hi," while checking him out, "you look handsome."

Jett continues to stare but then his face melts into the smile that Traci has come to know so well. "Trae, you look beautiful," he says taking her hand and pulling her into the house.

Once again they are both subjected to their familial paparazzi, but it is not so bad this time because they are together as they had always been. And Traci knew they all would be right with them.


End file.
